Scrooge
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Scrooge McDuck is dying, at best he has a day to live. As his friends and family wait patiently, they each recount their own experiences with Scrooge, realizing just how important he is in their lives. At the same time, Scrooge recounts his own life and experiences. Rated T for drama, language and dark humor and some stereotypes.
1. Panchito Part 1

**Panchito Part 1**

Scrooge McDuck was lying in his bed in a room that was humble. There were no extravagant furniture, no decorations displaying wealth of any kind. The sheets on the bed were white; the big, think cover over the sheet was a dark blue. Scrooge was wearing his nightgown and cap. To the right of the bed was a dresser with a lamp, which represented a calm yellow glow from the corner of the room.

At the foot of the bed stood Huey, who was now fully grown, Donald, dressed in his traditional sailor suit and Panchito Pistoles, who was holding his large sombrero in front of him, his eyes downcast, not daring to look anyone in the eye, for fear of seeing tears, specifically Panchito avoided Huey, whose tears he feared the most.

Scrooge smiled at all of them and sat up on his bed, causing Donald to go to his bedside and set him back down.

"Now Scrooge" Donald said as he gently placed his wing on his uncle's chest, biding that Scrooge lay back down, "Remember what the doctor said. You have to lay down or the pain's only going to get worse."

Scrooge waved him off, "I'm fine Donald" he answered, "I can sit up if I want to. Besides I have some things I need to say." Donald shook his head, "No Scrooge. Lie down and rest, please, for me?" Scrooge sighed and complied with Donald's wishes, "Very well Donald" he replied, "I'll be good."

Scrooge laughed to himself as he remembered a time from long ago. "Do you remember when I used to come in your room at night?" Scrooge asked turning to Donald, "I would sing to you that lullaby?" Donald nodded for he did remember. Scrooge turned to Huey, "And when I took you and your brothers out fishing and we caught a fish that was so big, it couldn't even fit in Pluto's mouth? We had to hire a wagon just to carry it!" Huey nodded, following Donald, for he did remember that day.

Panchito lifted his head towards Scrooge, causing Scrooge to lighten up, "Ah yes!" Scrooge exclaimed, "Do you remember the day that I first met you and I thought you were Donald's manservant?" Panchito nodded his head slightly, saying nothing.

Scrooge looked at all of them, "Oh I must be talking your ears off! And you boys standing there, saying nothing and taking it all in? You're too kind, too kind." Scrooge coughed, causing Donald and Huey to have minor panic attacks. "Don't worry" Scrooge reassured, "It's just a side effect of dying. I'm sure you boys cough all the time." At that moment, coughing could be heard coming from the next room, "See?" Scrooge joked, "We're all dying boys. Some of us are just going a little bit faster than others. Like me for instance."

Donald did not laugh; he did not even pretend to laugh. Scrooge's joke, no matter how accurate it was, could not hide the fact that Scrooge was dying. The doctors only gave until the end of the tomorrow and that's if things looked good. At present, things were not looking good.

Panchito walked out of the room, in the hallway Louie and Dewy were patiently waiting, along with Mickey, Pluto, Goofy, Jose Carioca and finally, Chip and Dale. Louie walked over, Panchito didn't even look him in the eye when he spoke, "Scrooge is slipping" the rooster said gravely, "It won't be long now. Best say your goodbyes while you still can." Panchito then sat on a bench across the hall and cried.

Donald and Huey followed soon after, Scrooge having gone to sleep, silently snoring as he dreamed his final dreams. They all dispersed to their own place to grieve in their own way at the inevitable loss of Scrooge that was to occur within the coming hours.

Panchito noticed that everyone was gone, for he was the only one who stayed in the hallway. It was difficult for him to come to terms with Scrooge's sickness, for as soon as he had heard about it he immediately came up from Mexico, forgoing all of his plans for the next two months. Scrooge had only seen Panchito a few times and yet even that was enough to make Panchito love him like Donald and the nephews did. Panchito was like that, he took as many people as he could to his heart, for he didn't have much in the way of family, save for his brother, Fernando, who was in Spain as a famous bull fighter.

Panchito remembered the first day that he met Scrooge. It was a sunny day in the middle of summer, Donald and Panchito had just gotten back from a vacation in southern Mexico, the only good part of Mexico that is actually safe enough for vacationing...

* * *

Donald and Panchito stepped out of the taxi, retrieved their suitcases from the trunk and made their way to Duck Mansion. Panchito couldn't help but be impressed.

"So this is Duck Mansion?" Panchito asked in disbelief, "This is enough room to fit my entire family. 25 times over!"

Donald nodded in understanding, "Yeah...mine too" he answered, "And that's including the dead ones."

They made their way to the porch, Donald was heaving, for his suitcase was full of souvenirs in addition to clothes, "Why did I ever let you talk me into buying things?" Donald said to Panchito as he rang the doorbell, "What's a vacation without souvenirs?" Panchito answered enthusiastically, "Besides they're great gifts!" Donald laughed, failing to see why two rugs, a full case of Mexican liquor and an ugly statue would be considered great gifts, but he decided to let it go, for he knew that Panchito would be Panchito.

The door opened to Louie, who upon seeing Donald screamed with excitement inside the house, "He's back! He's back!" Donald smiled and picked Louie up and gave him a large bear hug and a peck on the cheek, "How we doing Armstrong?" Donald asked playfully, Louie played along and pretended to play a trumpet. "I think I need to practice more" Louie answered with a smile, "What do you think?" Donald shrugged, "I'd say the jazz halls if you want the truth. But you know what they say, practice makes perfect."

Huey and Dewy came running up from inside the house, Donald sat Louie down and did a similar greeting with both of them, comparing Huey to Huey Lewis and Dewy to Melvil Dewy. Panchito scoffed in annoyance for he absolutely detested children and any display of affection towards them. Panchito brushed past them without so much as smiling or saying hello. Louie stared at Panchito with a sudden interest and turned back to Donald.

"Who was that Uncle Donald?" Louie asked

"That would be Panchito" Donald answered as he walked inside and closed the door

"Is he a wetback or something?" Huey said, thinking what was on his mind and not realizing the slur or its meaning, Donald recognized this and let it slide.

"He's a something that's for sure" Dewy replied as he straightened his hat, "What do you think boys, should we rough him up a bit?"

Louie and Huey shook their heads, "Nah" they exclaimed in unison, "It's not worth getting Scrooge on our backs again." Dewy agreed, if there was one thing that you did not do, it was mess with Scrooge, especially when he was in a good mood.

Scrooge McDuck was sitting in his office trying to fix an old grandfather clock that his grandfather actually made and gave to him on his birthday 50 years ago. Panchito wandered in, doing nothing but looking around the house. Scrooge had on a pair of Benjamin Franklin bifocals, they were small and barely did anything because of Scrooge's beak but even so Scrooge wore them not out of necessity but out of principle. Panchito accidently bumped into a floor lamp that was by the door, causing Scrooge to turn around.

"Careful" Scrooge said, "That lamp comes all the way from Egypt."

Panchito scoffed further, for he hated rich people and he hated rich people spending money on things that they didn't need to spend money on, like lamps.

"Oh I see" Scrooge continued as he placed his glassed on the desk and sat down in the chair, "You think I'm one of those rich bigwigs with nothing better to do than to blow money on useless items. Is that it?"

Panchito nodded, "Si" he answered, "I think you're a lazy pushover. You have all this money and you dare spend it on something as stupid as a lamp?"

Scrooge shook his head, "That lamp was a gift" he explained, "From a very dear friend of mine. I'll never forget his name...Launchpad McQuack." Panchito doubted the existence of such a person, for Launchpad was a ridiculous name.

Donald came in the room, "Ah there you are Panchito" Donald said as he carried the bags behind him, "This is my Uncle Scrooge." Scrooge smiled at Donald and nodded, he then looked at Donald's load and then at Panchito who was carrying nothing. Scrooge then gave a glaring look at Panchito, "Well now if that's how you're going to treat your boss I don't see how you expect to get paid!" Scrooge then turned to Donald, "If I had known you needed a servant I would've given you one of mine. They don't do much for me any way, all they do is sit around and drink at the bar."

Donald raised his eyebrows in confusion and then stared at Panchito; it took him a few seconds for him to get what Scrooge was talking about. When he figured it out, he couldn't help but laugh. Panchito meanwhile, was close to slapping Scrooge as hard as he could and if it wasn't for Donald, he might have done it.

"You think that Panchito is my manservant?" Donald said practically exasperated

Scrooge had a confused look on his face and then took a second look at Panchito before turning back to Donald. "Why yes on first impression" Scrooge replied extremely embarrassed and rather ashamed of himself, "I figure you could use one" he continued meekly, "I worry about you a great deal Donald. I want to make sure that you're taken care of. I thought that he was your manservant more so out of hope than anything else." Scrooge then turned sadly to Panchito hung his head, "I'm sorry lad" he whispered apologetically, "I get ahead of myself sometimes. I guess that comes with old age. My name is Scrooge McDuck, welcome to the Mansion."

Panchito took Scrooge's wing out of respect for Donald than out of common courtesy. The rooster then grabbed his bags and headed off to his room upstairs. Donald and Scrooge looked on from the doorway of Scrooge's office; they could hear the slam of the bedroom door as Panchito entered it.

Scrooge hung his head and tried to prevent himself from crying. "I'm sorry Donald" he said as he wiped his eyes, "I just wanted- Oh God, what have I done?" Donald personally thought that Scrooge was beating himself up for no reason, for it was an honest mistake and one that could be easily corrected with an explanation of Scrooge's traditional views on servants and his family history. There was no reason for Scrooge to break down like he did. Donald however, decided to just let it happen.

Donald gently patted his uncle's back as he sobbed over his desk, "It's alright Scrooge" Donald said trying to be comforting, "You didn't know, besides Panchito looks like a servant anyway, he's dressed like a Mexican hobo." Scrooge lifted his head up slightly, comforted by Donald's words, "He is?" he exclaimed, Donald nodded, "You've seen the guy" Donald continued, "He looks like something out of a 1950's commercial for refried beans." Scrooge laughed at this, for he actually remembered a time when commercials for refried beans came on regularly during that era. "Yeah he kinda does look like something out of a 1950's refried beans commercial" Scrooge replied, both of them then began laughing, Donald for Scrooge's sake and Scrooge for his own.


	2. Wadsworth Part one

**Wadsworth Part One **

Huey retreated to his room on the main floor of the Mansion. Scrooge's butler, Wadsworth, a mallard, was with him. Wadsworth had been with the family going on seven years and was just as much an uncle to Huey as Scrooge and Donald were; he loved them like that too. Huey sat on his bed and tried to the best of his ability not to cry his eyes out.

"It's okay" Wadsworth said as he sat down next to Huey, "Scrooge is going to a better place soon, we should take comfort in that."

Huey shook his head, "No he's not. He told me himself. He said that any place without me, Louie and Dewy would be a terrible place. He said that he would rather stand in between Heaven and Hell than get in that line, he would wait for us even if it took a hundred years."

Wadsworth smiled for it sounded like something that Scrooge would say, "I'm sure he would" Wadsworth answered as he wrapped his wings around Huey and brought him in close.

Wadsworth was close to shedding tears himself, Huey was well past that. Huey cried and Wadsworth shook his head.

"Don't cry" he pleaded, "Don't cry..."

Wadsworth then began crying, if anything the only thing that the butler wanted to do was take all the pain, of everyone in the Mansion and bring it into himself, he wished that things would be like they always were, they would sitting at the kitchen table, swapping stories and singing songs. Launchpad would be in the corner of the room tell bad aviator jokes, in both senses of the word and Panchito would do his recently acquired fire dance routine.

Wadsworth remembered the story that he was going to tell that night. It was a little before Panchito came into the picture, almost eight years ago now, the day that Scrooge gave him the best job in the world...

The mallard walked into the living room in his traditional tuxedo. Scrooge was busy dusting, something that Wadsworth should've been doing but just didn't, not because he was lazy but because he had so much on his plate already that it was impossible for him to do that day. Wadsworth had already trimmed all the hedges, painted the house, cooked dinner, did the laundry, the vacuuming, shingled the roof, mopped the kitchen floor and cleaned every piece of Scrooge's money with the world's small duster all before 8 am that morning.

It should come as no surprise to you to find that Wadsworth was exhausted. The only thing that the mallard wanted to do was absolutely nothing. But Scrooge had a different plan in mind.

"Wadsworth!" Scrooge called, "Wadsworth get in here!"

Wadsworth, who was already in the room, walked over to Scrooge and waited to be yelled at, Scrooge turned towards him, his eyes mean and unforgiving.

"I have a job for you Wadsworth" Scrooge began, the mallard immediately didn't like where this was going.

"Sir-" Wadsworth said trying to protest, Scrooge however cut him off.

"No" Scrooge replied bluntly, "This is important so listen!"

Wadsworth rolled his eyes annoyingly and for better or for worse listened. Scrooge then smiled, it was strange, for it was almost warm, not quite, but almost.

"I need you to look after the boys" Scrooge said sternly, "I have an important meeting to get to and I need someone I can trust."

Wadsworth was confused, for he had only just arrived not but three weeks ago and Scrooge already trusted him with his nephews.

"But sir" Wadsworth replied, "Can't you get someone more reliable? Like Donald or perhaps Launchpad to do it? I mean I've been here for three weeks, how do you know that I'm not a psycho killer or something?"

Scrooge laughed heartedly, "Wadsworth, if you were a psycho killer you would've killed me by now. Besides, I know a good duck when I see one, and you sir, are a good duck."

Wadsworth groaned a bit, for it there was one thing that he hated it was being called a duck instead of a mallard, which is in a way, one and the same, but to Wadsworth ducks and mallards were like water and oil.

"Thank you sir" Wadsworth replied, "I'll do my best."

Scrooge smiled and patted Wadsworth on the back, "I know you will boy. You've done me good so far, why I'd like to think you as one of my nephews."

This was new, for Scrooge never let anyone into his life without going through background checks, observation, interviews, more surveillance, breaking privacy and confidentiality by looking to personal files and finally undergoing a lie detector test. Wadsworth had only done the standard background check and drug test, both of these he passed with flying colors, he had to his knowledge, not been subject to anything out of the ordinary.

Scrooge walked out of the room and made his way towards the front door. When Wadsworth heard door close, he was on his own.

Walking to the stairs, Wadsworth decided that he should at least explain the situation to the boys.

"Hubert...Louis...Deuteronomy...come here please!"

Silence

"Boys" Wadsworth continued as he walked up the stairs and into the second floor hallway, "Where are you?"

Still nothing

Wadsworth shrugged and walked towards Huey's bedroom door, which was closest to the stairs. Wadsworth knocked on the door and patiently waited, after several seconds of silence, Wadsworth opened the door to find an empty room.

Louie's room was on the other side of the hallway. Turning around and walking to Louie's door, Wadsworth looked himself over and noticed that he wasn't even dressed properly, his cummerbund was loose, his bowtie was skewed and the feathers on top of his head were in disarray. Wadsworth always made it a point to look his best when he was on the job. Walking back to a mirror by the staircase, Wadsworth saw that Dewy's bedroom door, which was exactly opposite of Louie's was cracked open. Guessing that was where the boys were, Wadsworth headed towards Dewy's door.

"Deuteronomy" Wadsworth said upon reaching Dewy's door, "Can I come in?"

Dewy appeared from underneath the bed, he was dusty, for he had been under there for quite some time. His wings were behind his back nervously and Dewy had a sway that reminded Wadsworth of a rocking chair, Dewy's eyes were cast down as if he had done something that he shouldn't have done.

"Are you alright?" Wadsworth asked with concern

Dewy shook his head

"Tell me what's wrong?" Wadsworth continued, "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Dewy remained silent.

"Don't call us that" a voice answered from behind, it was Louie.

Wadsworth turned around and kneeled down to Louie to make the conversation easier, he would realize later that he wasn't kneeling for conversation; he was doing what anyone would do.

"Don't call you what?" Wadsworth queried

"His name is Dewy" Louie explained, "His name is Dewy understand? Not...that. Never that..."

Wadsworth stared at Louie confusingly, Huey appeared from his room, he was also hiding under the bed and stood next to Dewy.

"We have a history" Huey explained, "Our Dad used to call us those names. He wasn't very good to us. Not like Scrooge or Uncle Donald."

Wadsworth nodded in understanding and stood up, brushing himself off in the process.

"I'm not going to hurt you boys" he said as he walked down the stairs, "Uncle Scrooge left for some business and left me in charge. If you need anything, anything at all-"

Wadsworth was cut off by Louie

"Stay up here!" he pleaded, "Please, don't leave us alone."

Wadsworth stopped moving and stayed where he was.

"Yes Master Louie?" he replied, putting on a bit of the butler charm.

Being called "Master" made Louie smile, Huey and Dewy too, seemed to lighten up by this, for it reminded them of the British butlers that they saw on TV. Those butlers were the types that were always there, even when you didn't want them to be.

Wadsworth, who was originally British but had lost the stereotypical accent, smiled at this and motioned for them to come closer. They did so, upon which Wadsworth wrapped his wings around all three of them and laughed, it was the happiest laugh that he ever made.

They spent the rest of that afternoon playing games, watching TV and telling stories. Wadsworth told them about his life. But that is another story for another time.

Dewy came into the room without knocking, Huey and Wadsworth looked in his direction.

"What's up Dewy?" Wadsworth asked, "Is something wrong?"

Dewy nodded slowly but said nothing else, this caused Huey and Wadsworth to become fearful, more than that.

"What's going on?" Wadsworth pressed, "Is Scrooge okay? Did it happen?"

Dewy shook his head, bringing a sigh of relief to them both. Huey walked towards Dewy and whispered in his ear.

Dewy nodded, "Louie's dead...He's hung himself in his room."

Wadsworth sat on the bed, there weren't enough words to describe what he was feeling. It was like being ran over by a train, like being sent into space without a oxygen. For a minute Wadsworth thought that he forgot how to breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear. The only thing that he knew was one thing, Louie was dead.

Wadsworth then began to wail, the mallard knelt down on the floor and tore at his jacket, throwing it in front of him. He then did the same to his shirt. Wadsworth tore out his feathers, ignoring the pain that it caused him for what his heart was going through was ten million times worse. Huey and Dewy walked out of the room, leaving the mallard to grieve in his own way. When they were alone, they too, broke down in their respective rooms, thankful that Louie was at the other end of the house and that his bedroom door was now closed.


	3. Jose and Pluto

**Jose and Pluto**

Jose was sitting in the bar next to Mickey and Pluto who were sitting at one of the tables; they sat in silence, afraid to speak should the next word mean Scrooge's death. Jose laughed as he remembered the day that he met Scrooge McDuck. He was almost happy, but almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades, even more so when their thrown together.

"What's so funny?" Mickey asked

"Just thinking about Scrooge" Jose answered, "The day I met him. So full of life! Even when things were dark for him, he just kept going like he knew that somehow he was going to come out on top. I wish I had his optimism."

Mickey nodded in agreement, for Scrooge's optimism was something that everyone could use a little bit more of.

"Do you remember Disney World?" Jose asked curiously

Mickey looked down, for that was something best left forgotten. Pluto perked his ears up at the mentioning of Disney World, for he definitely remembered it, but he remembered the good things. He remembered Oswald, the nephews, Banzai. He remembered the time when Donald made a kid in a wheelchair walk. Pluto perhaps liked that part best.

Jose remembered when Gladstone started killing people, when Maria was kidnapped, when the universe was threatened and everything turned to shit when Disney killed Disney in one of the worst disasters in cartoon history.

But Jose wasn't done with his question.

"That Scrooge McDuck was the bravest duck I ever knew" Jose continued, "That Scrooge McDuck knew how to fight and when to take one for the team. He knew what people wanted; he gave with his heart and used his words to bring people together."

Mickey said nothing. Pluto moved over to Jose and placed his fore-paws on the bar stool.

"He's still the bravest duck you ever knew" the dog replied, "Scrooge is dying yes, but just because he's dying doesn't mean that he changing."

Jose nodded in full agreement; he reached around the counter and helped himself to a bottle of Scrooge's homemade wine. It was apparently the best wine in California.

"Alright" Pluto said between his teeth as he pulled himself up on the bar stool, "Let's hear it what's the story?"

Jose laughed sarcastically, "Story?" he began, "What story? There is no story."

Pluto laughed in disbelief, "There's always a story. Take mine for instance. The first time I met Scrooge, I was but a puppy at the time- he was the shrewdest duck that I ever laid eyes on. He was even worse than Pete, and that's saying something believe me..."

Jose leaned in and Pluto began his story.

You know how some dogs can smell fear? Well that was one trick that I never learned, still haven't figured out by the way. Anyway, the day I met Scrooge, a few days after I officially became Minnie's, the guy was practically drowning in it, but it was masked with anger, a fair bit of cursing and a hatred of me.

Minnie was carrying a basket; it was one of those that you take on picnics. I was inside of it, sitting comfortably, Minnie was gently swinging it back and forth inadvertently causing me to drift in and out of various degrees of sleep.

"Scrooge?" Minnie said she was knocking on Scrooge's door; it was loud enough to wake me up and for me to peer my head out from underneath the basket.

"What is it?" Scrooge barked as he answered, his eyebrows were furrowed, his breath smelled of voice and his voice sounded as if he had eaten his daily bowl of nails for breakfast.

"Oh it's you" Scrooge said, a bit calmer, "The new house maid. Please come in. Sorry about the mess, but that's what you're here for isn't it?"

"Yes sir" Minnie answered politely, she always had, has, that polite quality to her that can make even the coldest of hearts melt a bit. Expect for Scrooge, who for some reason was extra mean that day.

"Well in that case I best I be off to-"

Being only a puppy, you can imagine Jose as to how excited I was at meeting new people. At first, Scrooge was no exception; I saw him just like I saw everyone else, in a bright white light with halos and wings ready and willing to give me treats, pet me and hopefully have some time for a little play. I was wrong on every level.

Jose took another drink and handed it to Mickey, who declined the offer. Jose handed it to Pluto, who also declined and got back to the story.

Scrooge looks down at me, "What the hell is that thing?" he cried, "A dog in my house...A dog in my house!"

He then turned over to Minnie and began yelling at her as if she did something wrong. I, wanting Scrooge's attention, began to bark as loud as I could, which honestly is just a yelp to me now.

"I told you upfront" Scrooge yelled, "No dogs. I can't stand dogs; they're dirty, disgusting filthy animals without higher brain functions! I gave you one rule Minnie, one rule and you broke it. Get out of my mansion, you're not working here. In fact, I'll see to it that you'll never work anywhere, not in this town, not in this state and not in this country!"

He then kicked me so hard that I swear I was seeing stars. After that he threw me and Minnie out of the house.

"Damn" Jose said in surprise, "And you came back even after all that?"

Pluto laughed and shook his head, "No. Minnie did. Every time I went along with her. One day, she came with Mickey, left me at home."

Mickey rolled his eyes, for he hated talking about the past, he was a future oriented person.

"I'd say that Mickey smoothed things over for me" Pluto concluded, "But then again, maybe Minnie did. Women do have a way with things, so I'm told."

Jose laughed, remembering his experiences with the various women in his life and how they simply had a way of dealing with things. Jose re-positioned himself in the bar stool.

Pluto took a drink of Jose's wine and smiled, "Alright" he said, "I told you my story. Now let's hear yours."

Jose shook his head, for he hated talking about himself, still Pluto pried, Jose finally relented.

You want to know my story dog? Okay.

Between me and Panchito, I met Scrooge first. It was after filming Saludos Amigos, Me and Donald were walking to the bar, like we always did after filming, when Donald had an idea.

"Hey Joe" he said as he emptied out of his pockets, finding no money in either of them, "You got any money?"

I shook my head, for I never carried more than a twenty, but I didn't want to tell him because I needed it to get back to my hotel and pay for room service, which was ridiculously expensive. Donald shrugged and walked into the bar as if it were no big deal.

Just as I was about to go in, I heard a voice come in from a dark alleyway next to the bar.

"A bit dangerous to be wandering around at night isn't it boy?" the voice said

I nodded, for I was in a rough part of town. "Si" I answered, "And isn't it dangerous to be wandering around at night?"

The voice let out a laugh, it was almost sincere, but I knew it wasn't.

The owner of the voice stepped into the light. It was Pete.

Pluto stopped Jose mid sentence.

"Wait a minute" the dog said scratching his ear with his hind leg at the same time, "I thought this was how you met Scrooge? Why is Pete there?"

Jose rolled his eyes, "I'm getting there. It's pretty complex Pluto, not simple like yours."

Pluto raised his eyebrows, offended by the remark, "So my story is simple? Well who says that yours isn't unnecessarily complicated? Just get to the part where you met Scrooge and leave Pete out of this!"

Jose sighed and skipped ahead two hours in the story.

So there I was standing in Scrooge's office. Donald was standing in front of the desk looking like he didn't want to be there, Pete, who was in the corner of the room was silently watching us, waiting to see what would happen.

Scrooge is standing at his desk like he's The Godfather, staring us down as if we've interrupted some personal business.

"Donald" Scrooge said sternly, "How many times have I told you to interrupt me during private matters?"

Donald had to think about his answer; personally I thought that it was obvious

"Never Uncle Scr-" Donald started to say before he was cut off by Scrooge slammed his wing on his desk, generating bad vibrations in the room.

"It's Ebenezer damn it" Scrooge exclaimed, "What's with this "Uncle Scrooge" business. I am Ebenezer to you boy and nothing else, are we clear?"

Jose was interrupted in his storytelling by Mickey, who was getting extremely bored with the conversation and wanted nothing more than to take Pluto and go home. Pluto, who had no plans of leaving any time soon, resisted and turned back to Jose, who continued his story. Mickey meanwhile went into the foyer; it was then that Mickey heard Donald scream.

Donald was standing in Louie's doorway, Wadsworth was next to him. Chip and Dale were down the hall. Donald rushed into the foyer where he was met by Mickey, Jose and Pluto, the latter two also having heard Donald's scream and going in the foyer to investigate.

"Louie is dead!" Donald screamed, "He's dead!"

Mickey, Jose and Pluto each had faces of disbelief. Chip and Dale couldn't find words to speak, only sounds of their tears escaped them.

The front door opened. Launchpad McQuack Jr., the Air Force pilot and son of Launchpad McQuack Sr. who was Scrooge's good friend, stood at the door in his aviator jacket, his helmet was in his left wing, a gun hostler was on his hip that clicked against his uniform pants with every other step he took. Launchpad looked around and saw the distraught faces of those in the foyer.

"What's going on?" Launchpad asked worriedly, "Did it happen? Am I too late?"

Jose made the sign of the cross and walked back to the bar. Pluto, Mickey, Chip, Dale and Donald followed him. Wadsworth, who was at the top of the stairs when Launchpad arrived, made his way down as slow as he could to think of an explanation for Louie.

"Wadsworth" Launchpad said in greeting as he extended his wing, "It's been a long time. How've you been, recent events notwithstanding of course?"

Wadsworth shrugged, "I've been better Launchpad. With everything that's been going on, it's a wonder that I keep things the way I do. Sane I mean. How's your father?"

"Died a few months ago" Launchpad answered, "It's okay. It was just his time."

"Did he die well?" Wadsworth asked hopefully

Launchpad nodded, "He died my hero. How's Scrooge holding?"

Wadsworth shook his head as if he wasn't ready to give an answer; Launchpad saw this and made his way towards Scrooge's room.

"He doesn't have much time" Wadsworth replied, "He'll be gone by sunrise."

Launchpad stopped and looked at the clock; it was 12:30 am. Sunrise was in seven hours.


	4. Wadsworth Part Two

**Wadsworth Part Two **

Scrooge wheezed, it hurt to breathe, every second felt like a minute, every minute an hour and every hour a year. Wadsworth was at Scrooge's bedside, he was unsure how to bring up Louie's suicide, or even if it was appropriate to do so. He decided that it was in poor taste.

Scrooge repositioned himself in his bed and coughed, Wadsworth brought the glass of water on the bedside table to Scrooge's lips, he withheld the pill for it was cruel at this stage of the game to try and heal Scrooge now with the false promises of pills and needles. It was best to let nature take its course.

Scrooge lifted his wing, letting Wadsworth know that he was done drinking. Wadsworth sat the glass of water back on the bedside table. Scrooge laughed, at what Wadsworth had no idea.

"I just remembered something" Scrooge said, "I forgot to write my will."

Wadsworth, despite the grim situation, laughed at this as well, for if there was one thing that Scrooge was stingy about, it was his personal belongings and who they went to. Wadsworth had a basis blank copy of a will already in hand; pulling out a pen he waited for Scrooge to list his demands.

Scrooge cleared his throat of mucus and began.

"For starters, a fair sum of money to each of my nephews- Huey, Dewy, Louie and Donald. With restrictions on Huey, Dewy and Louie, Donald can spend it in whatever way he wishes as long as it benefits the community in some significant permanent way."

Wadsworth wrote down the information and prepared for Scrooge to continue.

"Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles are to be named, if not already, members of the McDuck family, to them a sum of gold worthy of their station and my eternal friendship and gratitude."

Wadsworth wrote this down as well, a bit surprised that he considered them worthy of such position but he let it pass.

"To Mickey, Minnie and Pluto, I leave the furniture and all of my clothes. The clothes and furniture are not to be kept as relics, either use them or sell them."

Wadsworth nodded and continued, in his head he was making a list of all of the people that Scrooge could list. It was a long one.

"To Launchpad McQuack Jr. and family, I grant them the same title as Jose and Panchito and permission to live in and keep the guesthouse that they have been using. I am also giving them the helicopter and the airplane as well as sole ownership of the airstrip."

Wadsworth sighed and wrote down the names and what they were given. He had a feeling that this was going to happen; he would be left with nothing. In a way he knew that it was okay, for he wasn't important enough in Scrooge's life to be included in the will.

"Finally, the Duck Mansion..."

Wadsworth prepared to hear Donald's name or one of the nephews.

"I leave in its entirety to Wadsworth Jay Mallard as well as the reminder of my fortune. But in order to receive it, he must marry the love of his life and his must swear to be happy for all of his days, to use my fortune to help not only himself but other people, to be the example that he is."

Wadsworth was shaking, for not only was this news unexpected and shocking but also a welcome invitation for him to be happy.

"Sir" Wadsworth said as he started to cry, "I-I-I don't know what to say sir. I mean I've been with you only a short time in comparison to your years. I don't see how or why I'm worthy to have the Mansion and your fortune!"

Scrooge laughed, "Wadsworth. I made that decision the day I had you watch the boys. It's a done deal. You have more heart than any duck I've met, than any mallard. You took care of the boys; you cleaned the house, something that even I said was impossible! You took care of Donald when I was out of town; you've taken care of me more times than I could count. I couldn't think of anyone else that I would give it to."

Wadsworth was tearing up, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but Scrooge wasn't done yet.

"You have a lot to offer the world Wadsworth, I want you to take what you can get and go for what you can't! Marry that girl that you're crazy about, sweep her up into your arms and ravish her. Be fruitful. Be happy. But most importantly Wadsworth, be yourself, let the world see you as I do."

Scrooge wheezed again, he slowly drifted off into sleep.

"You are the son I never but always wanted."

Wadsworth broke down, he was completely destroyed at this, to be spoken of in the same court as Donald, Huey, Dewy and Louie was perhaps even more rewarding than the house and the fortune. As Scrooge fell asleep, Wadsworth rested his head on Scrooge's pillow and gently rubbed Scrooge's feathers.

Wadsworth could hear Scrooge's faint heartbeat, it was getting slower. Wadsworth, fearing Scrooge's intimate death, turned around, picked up the pill and the glass of water and popped the pill in Scrooge's mouth. Wadsworth waited several seconds, Scrooge's heartbeat slowly returned to normal levels, making Wadsworth breathe easier. After a few minutes, Wadsworth walked over to the wall safe, placed the will inside, closed the safe and walked out of the room, leaving Scrooge to sleep and continue his final dreams once more.

Wadsworth made his way to Louie's room. Walking inside Wadsworth noticed that everyone was now nice and in order, like it should be. Louie was lying in state on the bed. Wadsworth looked on the bedside table and noticed a note, walking over to it, Wadsworth picked it up and began to read.

Dear Family and Friends

I'm sorry that it had to be this way, especially with Scrooge being like he is.

But I can't do it. Losing him would be the end of me, so I'm going to save everyone the trouble of dealing with it later and just do it now. Everyone can process our deaths together at the same time, less pain that way.

I love you all, pray for me and my soul. Suicide isn't exactly smiled upon up there.

-Louie

Wadsworth ripped the note in two; he then walked over to the linen closet outside of Louie's room and returned with a large white bed sheet. Wadsworth then began the slow process of wrapping Louie's body, when it was done, the mallard heaved Louie over his shoulder and made the long walk down the stairs, past the foyer where everyone else was and out the front door to bury Louie on the property.

It is now 1:45 in the morning. Scrooge has six hours and fifteen minutes left to live.


End file.
